Through her eyes
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: yah I know it doesn't even remotely resemble how they got Vegeta back from Majin. But it's how I think it should oh and read the rest of this in side kay


Through Her Eye's

A Story About Bulma And Majin-Vegeta

By: ArchAngelStar

A.N: yah I know it doesn't even remotely resemble how they got Vegeta back from Majin. But it's how I think it should be. So :P. LOL I just hope you like it. ON WITH THE STORY YOU SAY WELL OKAY, OKAY! oh yah um. Inspriation= Through Her Eye's; Dreamthreater; History Of Trunks Sound Track. And a pic I have on my computer. It's of bulma looking of to the side with tears in her eyes. well as you said on with the story.

Majin-Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta's royal gaurd and The Supream Ki suddenly appeared at the world marshal arts tornement stadum. Bulma and ChiChi ran to where master roshi and Yumcha were standing. Vegeta's royal gaurd, a seven year old pure sayin girl, was laying on the ground unconshse. Bulma gasped when she saw what Vegeta did. He killed alot of people with one blast. As the blast expoled in the distance, Vegeta's gaurd woke up and looked around. She jumped to her feet looked at Vegeta, seeing the M she jumped into the air and flew to Bulma.

She landed and panted, "Brika come with me. The Prince has a spell on him. There's only one way to get the spell to break."

"How?" Bulma asked letting the gaurd pick her up. The gaurd held her as if she were made of glass.

"To hold you in his arms right before I..." She broke off as they landed right in frount of Vegeta.The gaurd sat Bulma down in frount of Vegeta and watched as he realised he had some kind of bond to this pretty blue haired women in a red dress. 

Bluma walked right up to Vegeta, being as bold as she could, and with putting her arms around his neck she kissed him squarly on the lips. Vegeta's eyes widened until he closed his eyes and wraped his arms aorund her small waist. The gaurd let out the breath she hadn't know she was holding, releived that he hadn't tried to blast her off of him. But right as she was about to turn and explain to the other she saw one of Vegeta's hand start to glow. She rushed forward and knocked Bulma away from Vegeta, pushing him to the ground and held her own hand over his heart. Being so small Vegeta was surprised that she was able to get him to the ground.

"This won't hurt at all. Forgive me my prince," the gaurd wisperd right before she let the ki she had gatherd into his chest. His eyes closed slowly and she got up off of his chest. She then raised her arms to the hevens, looked down at Vegeta, up at the sky and then closed her eyes. Fire started to glow in her hands as she started to flout into the air, rotating slowly. The fire poured from her into Vegeta, the gaurd started to scream as the fire began to burn her, from the inside out. Her life left her, becameone with the fire, and poured into Vegeta. 

As the fire died and the gaurd fell to the ground with a sickening thud, Bulma ran to Vegeta and dropped to her knees next to him. Gohan took a temid step toward the gaurd but the surpream ki got there first.

"Dead," He said checking her for a pulse, and finding none. "She gave her life to her prince, in the end." He added closing her eyes with some diffaculty.

Yumcha landed with ChiChi on his back. She let him go and ran to Bulma who was sitting there, looking down at Vegeta.

"I never knew how much I loved him until he was gone," Bulma said to ChiChi, looking up at her from her knees. "I want him back ChiChi. How could she do this to me?" Bulma said , pointing at the gaurd's body. She opened her mouth to say something but choked and buired her face into Vegeta's chest. Her tears soaking his 

clothes. All of a sudden Vegeta reached up and hugged her, pulling her closer to his chest.

"I am back," Vegeta wispered to Bulma, the M fadeing from his froehead. Bulma kissed him and they disappeared together.

****

She loved with all her heart without knowing it. She never admitted it until she had lost him. She fell into a sea of dispair, not wanting to leave him but not being able to help it. And when he came back she couldn't beleive it. They disappered together, every second making them love each other more then the last.

End A.N: I hope you liked it. Well TTFN Ta Ta For Now. Till the next story by ArchAngelStar


End file.
